


Tennyson, Joel

by Red (Red_Balloons)



Series: Alien Codex [4]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Plumber Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red
Summary: ACCESS CODE ACCEPTEDLOADING FILE...
Series: Alien Codex [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745125





	Tennyson, Joel

**NAME:** Tennyson, Joel

 **RANK:** Lieutenant

 **SPECIES:** Human

 **YEARS IN SERVICE:** 13

**CASE HISTORY:**

> **[DATA EXPUNGED]**

**LEGACY:** Joel Tennyson comes from the Tennyson Legacy - likewise with his father, **GORDON TENNYSON** , his uncle, **MAXWELL TENNYSON** , and his aunt, **VERA TENNYSON**. He is also part of the Daniels Legacy through his mother, **BETTY JEAN TENNYSON**. Lieutenant Tennyson has **[REDACTED]**.

> _POSSIBLE MEMBERS:_ The branch of the Tennyson or Daniels families Joel is from has yet to be continued beyond him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the Plumber Files I will post without having promise of another multi-chaptered fic for this whole AU I have going on. The next thing posted - in two weeks rather than one - will be for Part Two: _Show Time_ of the _Ni_ Series.
> 
> I will warn you that the first thing posted of Part Two will be pretty short and that the next part probably will take longer than two weeks to get posted. In that time, to fill in for the lack of story, I will have Plumber Files to post. Hopefully, I can finish up the next bit of Part Two before I finish the Tennyson Family and those directly connected to them (on the allies side of things). Because I would like to have the "enemies" to unravel as Ben and Gwen learn about Max's past.
> 
> And that leads me to this: Do not expect me to follow canon fully here. Not when it comes to character relationships or alignments; the way this AU is going, many things will happen differently because Ben is _technically not_ alone when he's deciding things. So, if you wish to continue reading, know that I'm only using canon as a jumping point. If anyone doesn't like that, you are free to stop following along - I won't be offended, I understand. I, as a reader, have my own turn-offs when it comes to AUs and Canon Divergence.
> 
> But there has been a lot I would like to experiment with in this universe bubbling in my head since the show first started back when I was a kid and the worst thing I had to worry about was watching my mouth around my conservative grandparents. I've finally gotten the courage and time to start working on those thoughts and ideas and I will _not_ stop because I make people uncomfortable or because nobody reads this. I'm _writing_ for myself, the _posting_ is on the chance others find enjoyment in what I come up with.
> 
> That all said: Hope you enjoyed the insight on how the Plumbers are set up and the hints towards how they act. I enjoyed the frustration I gave myself while writing.


End file.
